Christmas Gift
by The Darkness Grows Within
Summary: RAIXKIM! It is Christmas and Rai has a special gift for Kim OmiXOC, ClayXOC


**Hi guys!!!!! Welcome to my one-shot XS story!!!! I own nobody!! Not the actual XS characters or Lil or Em, those two belong to my good friend .kitty. Now onto the story!!!**

**You know how my stories work right? Because I am too lazy to type what is what. **

Christmas gift

The sweet smell of sakura petals filled the nostrils of a Brazilian monk. The leader out of six warriors, Raimundo Pedrosaslowly opened his emerald eyes. At 23 years old, he still had a knack of pulling pranks and what not. But after dating a girl named Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo slowly began to lose interest in pulling pranks. That doesn't mean that he didn't pull the occasional prank here and there.

Raimundo's eyes opened and he noticed a black rounded thing right in front of him. He then remembered that the entire gang had had a party the night before and that Kimiko had fallen asleep in his arms. Raimundo smiled. He lifted his head and looked around. Lilia and Omi were asleep on a chair. Or more specifically, Omi was asleep and Lilia was curled up on his chest, with one of her hands gently resting on the Chinese monk's hair. After capturing all of the Wu, the smallest (not smallest anymore though) monk's head began to sprout hair. No one understood why it had. They just guessed that obtaining all of the Wu had caused Omi unknown stress. Raimundo turned his head saw that Emeline was resting peacefully with a blanket over her body. Raimundo noticed that she was wearing clay's cowboy hat. The Shoku warrior smirked. Getting up as much as he could without waking the love of his life, the Brazilian man looked toward the fridge. Sure enough, he saw his good friend sound asleep, his pillow being a half eaten sandwich. Raimundo barely held back a laugh.

Raimundo shifted his weight to be more comfortable. He felt a tiny item being pressed into his right thigh. Raimundo slowly worked his hand out from under Kimiko and reached into his pocket. He smiled. He felt the tiny ring in his rough fingers. He had taken all of the stuff needed to make what he thought was the perfect ring. It was just the right size and would easily slip on and off of Kimiko's finger, though it was tight enough that it wouldn't come off _that_ easily. The ring had two stones; the first one was Kimiko's birth and the other one being her favorite stone in the world. The smaller of the two stones was Kimiko's favorite. It fit right in the middle of Kim's birth stone. On the inside of the band was engraved the words: _Fire and Wind have always been working together. Now they can work even better._ Raimundo smiled. True, the ring had cost him a pretty penny, but to him, anything was worth Kimiko's happiness. The Brazilian man pulled out the ring and looked at it. _"Man, I hope she likes it."_ He thought as he put the ring back in his pocket. He kissed the back of Kim's head. "Merry Christmas Kimiko." The Shoku Warrior's eyes grew heavy and Raimundo drifted off to the wonderful land of dreams.

_____________________________

Kimiko opened her eyes. She looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. The petite Japanese woman quickly slipped out of Raimundo's grasp and ran off to her room. She opened up a dresser draw and pulled out some presents. With a speed that rivaled the cheetah's the Xiaolin monk ran back to the main room. She placed her carefully chosen gifts onto the already huge pile of gifts. She heard someone yawn and turned to see Lilia stretching and getting off of her boyfriend. The raven haired girl smiled at her friend of almost nine years.

"Morning Sleepyhead." Kimiko said, snickering that Lilia had major bed hair.

"Hey. How long have you been up?" the red haired warrior asked.

"A few minutes. I was just putting some last minutes gifts under the tree. I'm going to take a bath next."

"What did you get everyone?" Lilia asked, her green eyes shining in anticipation.

"Well Rai and I got Omi 'The Modern Guide to Females'. Clay got a recipe book that has been in my family for years. Em got jewelry and some other stuff. What did you get everyone?" Kimiko replied, putting a few strands of loose hair behind her ear.

"You'll find out." Lilia said, grinning. Her eyes danced with glee.

"Please tell me." The Japanese woman begged her friend.

"No. Now don't you have a bath to take?" the Italian woman replied, pushing her long time friend toward the room's exit. Sighing, Kimiko left the room.

_____________________________

"Awesome! Thanks Kim!" Raimundo exclaimed, kissing his girlfriend lips. In his hand was a soccer ball signed by Raimundo's favorite team.

"Don't mention it. When you are the heiress of the Tohomiko Game Company, many things are easy to get." Kimiko said. She kissed Raimundo passionately.

"Get a room you two.' Em snickered.

"Maybe we will. "Rai joked, with an evil grin on his face. His girlfriend was quick to whack him on the back of the head. "What!? I was joking!"

"Hello Young ones." Master Fung appeared. The Xiaolin warriors all jumped in surprise.

"Hello Master Fung." Clay said, wrapping his hands around his girlfriend's waist.

"Hey guys, look. It's snowing!" Em yelled, pointing out the window. It indeed was snowing. The ground already had about six inches of snow already.

"Anyone up for a snowball fight?" Lilia asked."

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" Omi yelled, waving his arm frantically in the air. The other five dragons burst out laughing.

_____________________________

The day was almost over when the snowball war was over. Raimundo and Kimiko had won and now all six Xiaolin Dragons were resting peacefully and watching the sunset. Raimundo stood up and smiled at Kimiko. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked, his hand stretching out toward his girlfriend.

"Of course." The petite Dragon of Fire replied, grabbing her boyfriend's strong yet gentle hand. Raimundo quickly grabbed and placed his girlfriend on his back. Without warning, the Dragon of Wind quickly took off. The other four Dragons looked at each other.

"About time, huh?" Em asked.

"Yeah about time. They have been going out for nine years right?" Lilia agreed.

"Nine years, six months, and seventeen days." Omi said, obviously proud that he knew _exactl_y how long the two dragons had been dating. Lilia turned and looked at Em and smiled. Em nodded in agreement.

"So when are you guys going to propose?" the two female dragons asked in unison. Their boyfriends looked at each other and gulped.

_____________________________

"Where are we going Rai?" Kimiko asked, her raven hair flowing in the wind. The two lovebirds were deep in the woods.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Raimundo replied. After about three minutes of silence, the Shoku warrior slowed down and soon stopped at a frozen lake. On the opposite side of the lake, a multitude of flowers littered the ground around a tiny cabin. When it was the right time of day, the light would reflect off of the lake and the light would shine on the flowers. Rai smiled. "Like it?"

"Rai, when did you find out about this?"

"Rai, it's beautiful." Kimiko's eye shone like two sapphires. She kissed her boyfriend and pressed all of her love into that kiss. Raimundo kissed her back. He lifted her off the ground and spun around until both Xiaolin Dragons were dizzy. Falling down on the snow, the Brazilian man hugged his girlfriend tightly.

"You know I love you right?" Raimundo asked, nuzzling Kimiko's cheek.

Giggling softly, Kimiko nodded. "Of course I do."

"And you know that I will do anything to make you happy, right?"

"Rai, where is this going?" Kimiko asked, getting more worried each sentence. The Dragon of Fire rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach. "Are… are you breaking up with me?"

Raimundo laughed, hands grasping his sides for support. "No. Of course not! I would never do that to you Kimiko. I just want you to know that I will always love." He smiled. Suddenly the wind started to get wilder and the snow came down faster. "We better get somewhere warm soon."

"At this rate, the temple is too far away." Kimiko said, shaking slightly from the cold.

"Wanna got to the cabin?" Raimundo suggested.

"Hmm. Let me think about it. Cold outdoors or warm indoors sitting next to my boyfriend? This is a hard decision." Kimiko joked.

"All right. Cabin it is then." Raimundo said. When the petite Japanese woman got off her boyfriend, he stood up and walked to the cabin. "Ladies first." He said, opening the door and bowing, allowing Kimiko to enter. Turning toward the other side of the lake, the Shoku Warrior seemed to see two figures standing on a tree branch. "Dammit, now I owe those two big time." Rai whispered to himself.

When Kimiko entered the small cabin, she gasped. It was like one from when she was a little girl. Kimiko and her father had rented a cabin on Mt. Tata for a week. She walked around the front room, touching the furniture.

"Like it?" Raimundo asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I love it. Almost as much as I love you." Kimiko smiled. She walked over to the fire place and squatted down. Being the Dragon of Fire… (Figure it out. She is near wood and she can control fire)

After about an hour of cuddling, Raimundo and Kimiko were drinking hot chocolate. Raimundo had found an old blanket and it was now covering the two lovebirds. "This has been the best Christmas ever." Kimiko said, turning her head and looked at the Brazilian.

"It's not over yet." Raimundo smirked.

"How can it get any better?" Kimiko asked, snuggling closer to the one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Raimundo grinned. "_Now or never."_ He thought. "Close your eyes." When he saw that Kimiko had her eyes tightly shut, he slowly reached into his right pocket and pulled out the tiny ring. He moved his hand toward Kimiko's left hand. He slid the ring onto her petite ring finger. "You can open them now."

"Rai! Of course I will!!" Kimiko yelled, wrapping her arms around her fiancée's body. Grinning stupidly, Raimundo hugged her back. "So, when should we tell the others?" Kim asked. Looking outside, Raimundo shrugged.

"Let's tell them tomorrow."

**There you go folks! Sorry if I am a little late. I had school work and other stuff. Just a reminder, I own no one. The main XS characters belong to their owner, and Em and Lilia belong to .kitty. She allowed me to use them. THANK YOU .KITTY!!!!**

**I might make this a two-shot if I get enough reviews.**

**Yes I know the ending was super fast. I also know it kinda sucked.**


End file.
